I'll Kiss You When I Feel Like It Flea
by Tanto Storm
Summary: Shizuo catches Izaya in an alley when Izaya accidentally lets a secret slip. A few weeks later, the answer to that accidental question is answered.
1. Chapter 1

I'll Kiss You When I feel Like It Flea

"Shizu-chan!~" wined Izaya, "why don't you kiss me instead of choking me! Don't you think it would be so much more fun than just killing me?"

"OF COURSE IT WOULDN'T YOU DAMM FLEA!" Shizou raged. "Why would I want to kiss you? That would be disgusting and besides we're guys you stupid flea!"

"So." Izaya said with a twinge of sadness in his eyes. Putting a fake smile on his face, "well I'll see you around my little monster!~"

Shizou stood there in shock as he watched Izaya walk away. He couldn't think right now. The only thing running through his head was the look on Izaya's face when he said that it would be disgusting to kiss the flea. He knew it wasn't true. He had just been so full of rage and out of control that he wasn't thinking straight. The truth was he really wanted to kiss the flea. He had liked him for two years now; he just didn't know how to tell him. Mumbling to himself about fleas that shouldn't cry he turned around and started walking home.

* * *

Izaya was angry and sad all at the same time. "Why did I say that? I knew he wouldn't like me too. Dammit what have I done? Maybe he won't catch on that I like him, maybe he'll just think it was me messing with him again. Actually, I should play a few pranks on him just to make sure he'll forget about my slip up."

Finally, Izaya reached his door and opened it up. Namie had already left and he once again had his house to himself. Sighing, Izaya lifted his arms and spun in a circle. "It feels good to be back and take a break. That last client was a bit troublesome not to mention running into my little Shizu-chan afterwards."

He flopped into his rolly chair and spun a few times before pulling up to his computer and logging on. Might as well get some work done, he thought. Then I can start planning my next visit with Shizu-chan.

~time skip~

A week later Izaya finished digging up information for his new client and wandered onto the balcony for breath of fresh air.

"Hhmm. I wonder what Shizu-chan is up to right now. What prank should I pull this time? I need something good so that my little monster will forget he ever saw my slip up. Though with his tiny head he probably didn't see it in the first place," Izaya mused.

Izaya leaned over the balcony and watched the people passing below. He loved watching humans when he was frustrated with something. Actually, he loved watching humans any time of the day, except when he was with Shizu-chan of course.

"Why do I even like Shizu-chan anyway? He is a stupid protozoan and can't even aim. All he is is a monster but I still like him. This is annoying! I'm supposed to love all humans not focus my thoughts on one of them in particular. Wait, maybe this is different. Shizu-chan is in no way a human. He is a monster. I can love monsters right? Right?"

Izaya sighed and walked through his apartment to the front door. He grabbed his keys, left the apartment, and walked out making sure to lock up behind him. He hated leaving the door unlocked for anyone to come in uninvited.

"Maybe I'll go into Ikebukuro. I do have some business there again."

* * *

Shizou wandered around Ikebukuro. He and Tom had finished their job an hour early and he had the rest of the day to relax. He was happy because all the idiots had paid up without him even having to pick up one stop sign and no one else had bothered him after work so far. He was walking around the city smoking his cigarette and smiling for once.

He growled as his happy day ended and he was surrounded by thugs from one of the city's gangs.

"Hey you. Are you that jerk Shizou who just beat up our boss? We don't take kindly to that sort of crap and you're going to pay!" The speaker was a muscled thug wearing all black with a metal bat in his hand.

"Go away," said Shizou. "I don't know what you are talking about and I don't care. You're messing up my day and I don't like it."

"You're gonna pay," the lead thug said before running forward ready to swing the bat. He never got the chance.

Shizou stepped forward and grabbed the stupid guy and chucked him across the city then turned to face the rest of the thugs. They looked at each other nervously before managing to find some resolve. They all charged Shizou at once. He snarled in anger as he stomped his cigarette out on the ground.

Within the next minute all of the gang members were in various states of pain and some even in various parts of the city. Shizou walked off in a bad mood and started smoking another cigarette.

Sadly for Shizou, the rest of his day was similar and he never got to relax.

* * *

Izaya skipped into Ikebukuro and headed to Russia Sushi. That was where he was going to meet his client and he wanted to arrive early. In the next few minutes his client showed up, received the information he paid for and left. That left Izaya with plenty of time to wander around his favorite city.

"I wonder what Shizu-chan is up to right now? I'm sure he loved the gifts I got him.~" Izaya laughed maniacally as he continued down the street looking for Shizuo.

As Izaya wandered into a nearby park looking for Shizuo, Shizuo himself plopped down onto a bench inside the park.

"Stupid flea. I know he was the one who sent those stupid gangs. Who else would have the nerve to do that?! The next time I see him I'm going throw him all the way back to Shinjuku!" Shizuo grumbled to himself as he reached into his pocket for a new cigarette.

"What, where are my cigarettes? Damn, I'm out. Stupid gangs made me forget to buy another pack."

"Aww, did Shizu-chan run out of cancer sticks? Good, they are bad for you Shizu-chan; even monsters such as yourself shouldn't smoke. Plus, they stink," Izaya said as he walked up to Shizuo's bench and sat down next to him.

"IZA-"

"Can it protozoan. I am allowed to sit on a bench and I just want to talk, not run around the city," Izaya snarled. Earlier he had ran into an angry customer and was not in the mood to fight, all he wanted to do was talk to the guy he had a crush on.

"What do you mean can it! And since when do you ever just want to talk? Besides, I don't want to talk to you after you sent all those gangs after me anyway you stupid flea! Now get out of Ikebukuro!"

"I told you already that I don't want to, I like Ikebukuro," Izaya whined, "besides, there are so many interesting humans in Ikebukuro."

"If there are so many interesting people in Ikebukuro then go watch them and leave me alone. Better yet, get out of Ikebukuro!"

"I told you I don't want to leave Shizu-chan. I just want to talk to you." Izaya said.

"Why? According to you I'm just a stupid protozoan that can't hold a decent conversation." Shizuo said slightly confused.

"Well Shizu-chan, considering that I just met up with a client I would much rather insult you then go somewhere else!" Izaya snapped back. Izaya's eyes widened slightly, "oops, that didn't come out right," he mumbled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN INSULT ME!" Shizuo stood up and yelled. He didn't hear Izaya's mumbling.

Izaya's mind scrambled to come up with something to say that would keep Shizuo here. "Shizu-chan!~ Of course I would insult you since your protozoan mind is incapable of holding a thought-provoking conversation." Izaya whined. "Now sit back down and talk with me."

"No," Shizuo snarled. "Why would I talk to you if all you're going to do is insult me? Now get out of Ikebukuro before I throw you out myself!"

"Fine." Izaya glared before walking off. As he turned away he couldn't help the miserable expression that flashed across his face. He only hoped that Shizuo didn't see it.

As Shizuo watched Izaya walk off, he saw the brief flash of sadness that clouded Izaya's features. "Why am I so stupid!" He growled to himself. He had actually wanted to talk with Izaya but he had snapped instead and now he had nobody to talk to. Plus, he had hurt Izaya's feelings again.

Time skip~

A few weeks later Izaya was having his daily chase with Shizuo. He laughed as he watched Shizuo chase him with a stop sign. Ducking as Shizuo threw the sign like a spear, he turned midstride and threw one of his many switchblades at Shizuo slicing his right arm.

Shizuo, not even feeling the scratch, was seeing red as he chased Izaya into the alleys. He grinned ferally as he trapped Izaya at a dead end. "What happened Izaya, did you forget that this alley was a dead end?" Shizuo smirked as he grabbed Izaya by the neck pushing him up into the wall.

Izaya struggled to breathe as Shizuo half-strangled him. "Of course I didn't forget that this was a dead end Shizu-chan. I just didn't want to stay in the sun." Actually, he had briefly forgotten that this alley was a dead end. As he looked around he noticed that this was the particular alley where he had asked Shizuo to kiss him before. "Crap," Izaya mumbled, "I can't believe that I'm stuck in this alley again."

Shizuo loosened his grip when he heard what Izaya had said. Trying to think if he had caught Izaya here before, he looked around at his surroundings. Absentmindedly he told Izaya to stop lying to him about the sun because he knew that Izaya didn't care about the whether he was in the sun or not. Suddenly he dropped Izaya as recognition flashed across his face. Now he knew why Izaya didn't want to be in this alley. This was where Izaya had asked him to kiss him.

"Ouch Shizu-chan. Why did you drop me?~" He whined. As he got up he started looking around for a way to escape. There was none. "Well, I can ask again. I'll know his answer so I can be ready for it and escape." Izaya mumbled to himself thoughtfully. Unbeknownst to him, Shizuo heard every word.

"Shizu-chan, since no one is around. Why don't you kiss me now? Then we can go our separate ways." Even though Izaya knew that Shizuo was going to yell at him again, he was still hoping that he would say yes or, better yet, just kiss him.

Shizuo stared at him blankly as he thought of a response. He wanted to kiss him but he didn't want to let Izaya win and certainly didn't want him to escape. After an uncomfortable minute of silence where Izaya was starting to wonder if he should find a way to take back his question, Shizuo answered.

"I'll kiss you when I feel like it flea." Shizuo stated then turned and walked off leaving Izaya shocked behind him.

"WHAT! Wait, what do you mean you'll kiss me when you feel like it! Get back here Shizu-chan! Right NOW!" Izaya screamed after Shizuo.

Shizuo continued walking off, reaching into his pocket to grab a cigarette and lighting it. If he had been facing Izaya, Izaya would have seen a large grin stretched across his face.

* * *

**A/N: This is it. I'm considering doing a second chapter though. What do you guys think? Review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I"m SO sorry that it took this long for me to update! Yes, I'm doing a second chapter. I think that is obvious since there is the second chapter right beneath this author's note. Anyway, I had a lot of trouble with this chapter so I hope everyone likes it. I wrote two versions and ended up piecing them together. :) For those of you who liked the first chapter as a oneshot, more power to you and feel free to ignore this chapter. :) Everyone else, enjoy!**

Shizuo kept walking with a silly grin on his face. He almost laughed at the flea's ranting behind him. "Serves him right after sending all those gangs after me. Though I do want to kiss him but how am I going to do it? And when? Since I just blew him off he's probably not going to come around for a while." Shizuo kept walking as he tried to think of a good time to kiss the flea.

* * *

Izaya calmed down a little as he watched Shizuo walking away. "Does this mean he likes me too?" He wondered aloud. "Stupid protozoan, saying something like that." Izaya put his hand up to his bright red face in embarrassment. Sighing, he turned towards home and started walking.

~time skip~

Two days later, Shizuo was fed up with all of the gangs that had attacked him in the past two days. Tom was too. He had told Shizuo to either fix the problem or stop coming to work until the gangs got smart and went away. Shizuo growled as he sat on a park bench.

"That damn flea. I win one time and he throws a temper tantrum! Who does he think he is! A teenage girl!" He snarled as he got up off the bench. "He is going to pay," Shizuo snarled.

* * *

Izaya was in his apartment working on an assignment for a client. In between working on that he was constantly calling up different gang members and sending them to attack Shizuo. "Stupid protozoan, how dare he not kiss me," he snapped. "I am a god, he should be begging on his knees to kiss me!"

A second later there was a knock on the front door. Izaya saved his work and walked to the door. He was so aggravated that he didn't look through the peephole and see who it was. When he opened the door he was thrown back into his apartment by an angry looking Shizuo. "Hello flea. How has your day been? Mine has been shit."

"Oh crap." Izaya managed to say before Shizuo slammed him up against the wall and pulled his fist back about to punch him.

"Any last words flea before I end your miserable life?" Shizuo said as he got ready to punch him.

Izaya looked around the room in a panic. His jacket with his switchblade was on his chair and there was nothing around to grab. He was stuck. Shizuo saw him searching and laughed. "Is the great Orihara Izaya out of ideas? Good. It makes killing you so much easier." Inside, Shizuo cringed. Why did he always have to say he was going to kill Izaya? He liked Izaya. He didn't want to hurt him! As Shizuo was thinking his grasp loosened around Izaya's throat and Izaya slipped free. He didn't make it far before Shizuo noticed and lunged for him. The two men ended up sprawled on the floor glaring at each other.

"Dammit flea stop running away!" Shizuo yelled.

"Wouldn't you run if someone said they were going to kill you!" Izaya shouted back.

"You are so impossible," Shizuo raged, "I don't want to kill you so just shut up." His eyes widened as he realized what he just said.

"You don't want to kill me? But why? Don't you hate me?" Izaya questioned. Then his eyes widened as he remembered what Shizuo said two days ago. "So you really do like me Shizu-chan.~" Izaya looked up at Shizu-chan with surprise and hope.

"Flea, if I hated you why would I have told you that I would kiss you?" Shizuo replied as he sat up, pulling Izaya up as well.

Shizuo looked down at his lap in frustration as he tried to figure out what to do. He wanted to kiss Izaya and he wanted to tell him how he felt but he didn't know how. "If only this wasn't so frustrating," Shizuo mumbled to himself. Sighing, "I guess I'll just have to do something."

Izaya watched Shizuo as he struggled to think through something. He wanted to kiss him so badly but didn't want to scare Shizu-chan away or start another fight. As he was about to speak Shizuo's head snapped up and he faced Izaya.

"Flea, do you remember what I said the last time we spoke?"

"Yes," Izaya muttered hesitantly.

"Well I've decided to do something about it know."

"What do you mean do someth-"

Shizuo's lips crashed onto his and his eyes widened in shock. A few seconds later though he relaxed and started to kiss back. Soon both had to come up for air.

"Shizu-chan, do you like me?" Izaya asked, sort of scared of the answer.

"Of course I do Izaya, I don't kiss people I don't like." Shizuo smiled.

Izaya smiled in return.

"Told you that I would kiss you when I felt like it flea." Shizuo laughed as Izaya smirked.

"Yeah, I guess you did," Izaya answered.


End file.
